Pokémon Black 2 and White 2
| italic title = no | image = Pokemon White 2.png | caption = North American box art for Pokémon White 2, depicting the White Kyurem form of legendary Pokémon Kyurem. The box art for Pokémon Black 2 depicts the Black Kyurem form of legendary Pokémon Kyurem (not pictured). | developer = Game Freak | publisher = | director = Takao Unno | producer = | designer = | programmer = | artist = Takao Unno | writer = | composer = | series = Pokémon | platforms = Nintendo DS | released = |AUS|October 11, 2012 |EU|October 12, 2012}} | genre = Role-playing | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} are role-playing video games developed by Game Freak, published by The Pokémon Company and Nintendo for the Nintendo DS. The games are direct sequels to [[Pokemon Black and White|''Pokémon Black'' and Pokémon White]], and are part of the fifth generation of the ''Pokémon'' video game series. They were released in Japan in June 2012, with a worldwide release in October 2012. The games were first revealed on the February 26, 2012, episode of the Japanese television program Pokémon Smash!, followed by an international confirmation on the Pokémon official website. The games feature the legendary Pokémon identified by Junichi Masuda as Black Kyurem and White Kyurem. A “''Pokémon Grey''” game was not released due to the title clashing with the theme of opposites found in Black and White. Gameplay Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 are set two years after the events of Black and White, and much of the beginning events take place in new locations on the western side of the Unova region. These new locations also feature several Pokémon that were previously unavailable in Black and White, featuring a total of 300 unique creatures available from the start of the game. A new game mechanic introduced in Black 2 and White 2 is the "PokéStar Studios" side-game, where the player character participates in the filming of a movie involving Pokémon and other actors. A character named Brycenman also appears, as Brycen from the original games returned to his movie career. Another new mechanic is the Pokémon World Tournament, where the player battles powerful trainers from the previous games in the series, ranging from Gym Leaders Brock, Misty, Volkner, and Giovanni to Champions Cynthia, Steven, and Lance. Black 2 and White 2 are also compatible with a new downloadable game for the Nintendo 3DS, Pokémon Dream Radar. Pokémon AR Searcher introduces the character Professor Burnet, as well as alternate forms for the Pokémon Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus, which can be transferred to Black 2 and White 2 after being captured in AR Searcher. Additionally, the Dream World makes a return from [[Pokémon Black and White|''Pokémon Black'' and White]], however, it was shut down on January 14, 2014, alongside all other services for fifth generation games. The mythical Pokémon Keldeo also received a new form in the game, known as the Resolute form.CoroCoro Comic July 2012 Issue, Shogakukan Story The player and their rival begin their Pokémon journey in the previously unexploreable western side of Unova. They live in the new Aspertia City, and receive their starter Pokémon from Bianca, an NPC that served as one of the player's rivals in Black and White. The player also meets Cheren, the other rival character, who is now a Gym Leader in Aspertia City. Much like other Pokémon games, the player travels around the region, battling Gym Leaders to acquire eight Gym Badges, and then goes on to challenge the Elite Four of the Pokémon League and its champion to beat the game. The plot of Black 2 and White 2 once again features the antagonistic Team Plasma, whom the player first encounters while running an errand, and later when travelling to the first other major city where the team announces its plans to take over the world and steal others' Pokémon in front of the player, the rival, and new Gym Leader Roxie in Japan}}. At the behest of Iris, the player helps Burgh track down more Team Plasma members in the sewers of Castelia City, where the player meets Colress in Japan}} for the first time, who claims to be a researcher of the strengths of Pokémon. Later, it is revealed that the new Team Plasma has stolen a Purrloin the player's rival was planning on giving to his sister, which makes the rival angry towards the organization, including its reformed former members. After learning about the legendary Pokémon Kyurem, which arrived at the Giant Chasm years ago, the player discovers that the new Team Plasma is working to use Kyurem to take over the world, harnessing its power to freeze large portions of Unova, including Opelucid City. The player tracks Team Plasma to Humilau City, home of the final new Pokémon Gym led by Marlon in Japan}}, where he helps the player battle Team Plasma to remove Kyurem from their grasps, and to help the rival retrieve his Purrloin, which has since evolved into a Liepard that is used in battle against the player and rival. The battle reaches its climax in the Giant Chasm, where the player discovers Colress is working with Team Plasma to learn more about the capabilities of Pokémon, and that Ghetsis is planning to use Kyurem, the "empty" Pokémon that is left over from when Zekrom and Reshiram split apart hundreds of years ago, by filling it with his ambition to rule the world. After battling the Shadow Triad with help from the player's rival, who receives his Liepard back, the player enters the inner sanctum of the Giant Chasm where they find Kyurem and Ghetsis. N appears with either his Zekrom in Black 2 or Reshiram in White 2 to try to talk sense into his father Ghetsis, but N's legendary Pokémon is defeated by and fused with Kyurem, transforming it into Black Kyurem in Black 2 or White Kyurem in White 2, and forcing the player to battle it. After defeating Kyurem, it separates from N's Pokémon and the player faces Ghetsis, who is stunned that he has been defeated again. N tries to talk sense into him, but Ghetsis leaves, and N thanks the player for his assistance in defeating Team Plasma once and for all. After defeating Team Plasma, the player is finally able to battle the Elite Four and the new Champion of the Unova League, Iris, and complete the main story. After the game's main story is completed, the player is able to challenge N who has taken up residence in his former castle, where upon the defeat of his legendary Pokémon, it turns into the object that once held its essence and N gives it to the player. The player can then bring the item to another part of Unova where it transforms back into the Pokémon and the player can then capture it. Also, after completion of the game, the player can battle former Unova Champion Alder, Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, the former Striaton City Gym Leaders, and take on the Black Tower or White Treehollow challenges in Black City or White Forest, respectively. Through use of a unique game feature called "Memory Link", the player can access new content and side quests dependent on the original Black and White games, such as references to the player's name in the previous game, flashback sequences, the ability to capture Pokémon that once belonged to N, battling Cheren and Bianca who reminisce about the protagonist of the previous game, and participating in the Pokémon World Tournament. Development Music Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 background music contains the music of Pokémon Black and White, adds brand new tracks, and utilizes the arrangements of most tracks from Pokémon Black and White. The official soundtrack of the game titled was released in Japan on July 25, 2012. Its DISC 4 also includes music from Pokémon Black and White, Pokémon Emerald, and Pokémon Platinum, which had not seen an original soundtrack release prior. Reception | EuroG = 90/100 (Black 2) | Fam = 36/40 | IGN = 9.6/10 (Black 2) }} The games received "generally favorable reviews" from critics and holds an aggregate score of 80 according to Metacritic. Famitsu magazine awarded Black 2 and White 2 a point total of 36/40, slightly lower than their perfectly scoring predecessors. The games also received a 9.6/10 from IGN, praising the overall changes from their predecessors. , Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 have combined sales of 7.81 million copies worldwide. Pokemon Black 2 And White 2's Release Prompted Critism From animal rights organization PETA, who Created a Browser Game Titled Pokemon: Black & Blue, Alleging That Cheren Who Abuses Tepig, Juniper Who Experimented On Snivy, Ghetsis Skinned Alived On Oshawott, & Ash Ketchum Who Abuses Pikachu. PETA received Backlash Attention From The Game, Which Led To a Response Claming That "The Trainers We're Actually Horrible". Notes References External links * Category:2012 video games Category:Game Freak games Category:Japanese role-playing video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Black 2 and White 2 Category:Role-playing video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring protagonists of selectable gender Category:Video games with alternate versions Category:Video games with downloadable content